Golden love
by Alex the summoner
Summary: I know chessy title but It an romantic fic thought up by my sis and I. When all the party goes on a romantic boat cruise, what will happen. FelixxSheba,MiaxIssac,GaretxJenna[oneshot] chapter 5 now up
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Ok so this is my first Golden sun fanfic but I'm sure some of you'll like it(if you like romance). There is basically(what I thought the couple should be like) IssacxMia, FelixxSheba, and GaretxJenna. As for Ivan, and Piers for those of you who like them sorry. Now lets begen.**

On a beautiful day, all of the party was in Vale completing the repairs of the diaster of the "Golden Sun". Everybody was there except Felix who had heard of some gold he could get that would be useful for the village. Once Felix return he had good news for both parties.

Felix had run through the gate of the village in a rush and headed for the inn."Hey guys guess what I got on my way back from Tobli"?(I think that how you spell it I haven't played it in a while) Sigh "Felix we're all two tired to guess just tell us" Said a tired Issac. Angry Sigh "What is your problem, you could at least be happy I got us eight tickets for the newest boat in the docks. Sheba got up and ran to Felix." y-you mean the S.S. Golden. Said Sheba all excited. Yep. Felix said pulling out all the tickets. Wow bro this is great, so when are we going? Ask Jenna Oh in two days so you all better began packing cause we'll all be there for a week.

Cool. Said Garet. I'm going to go pack right now see ya. He said dashing out of the door. Ivan got up. I'm not going...I'm going to go visit my Master. And then Piers stood up. Piers you to. Yup I'm going to Lemeria to visit...an old friends. Sheba walked up to him."Mind Read".** I'm going to go see an old girlfriend of mines. **SHEBA. Piers scream. Sorry Piers but why don't you just bring her along since Ivan isn't going. Naw I want to talk to her alone. he said walking out of the door with Ivan following them.

GASP Oh no I don't have any clothes to take. Mia said. Relax Mia you can borrow some of my clothes. Jenna said. Thanks Jenna. Mia said walking out the door with her. Well I guess we should be getting home to get our clothes to. Felix said looking at Sheba and Issac. Yeah see ya Issac said then left. Well...I really don't have any clothes Either. Then let go to an store and see what we can find for a beautiful girl like you. Felix said winking at Sheba as he walked out of the inn. Umm...sure. Sheba said all love struck like running out.

**So how did you like it huh I've haven't play the games in a while so help me if I do some wrong thing. Anyway Review**


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

**Okay so some of you like it and some of you are helping me correct my story. It's because I don't really write stories but every since I found fanfiction I've been trying to learn how to write better. Anyway Reivews**

**Dracobolt:** I'm really sorry I just haven't play the games and awhile. I'm sorry I'm not really person who like to wait but I will update that chapter. Sorry about the spelling and personalties thing but like I said I haven't played it in awhile, but I'll take your advice and thanks for all your help

**ReadNoWrite:** It's ashamed I bet you would make great stories. I know I thought about Ivan and Sheba to but Felix jump off the Venus lighthouse to save her so...and I know I'm really mad that they not making a gs3 I want to find out what happen to Alex and all that.

**Lighthouse Shipper Zash: **You came in just when I was about to submit the story, but what excalty is lighthouse shipping?

**Well now that we got that over with lets began the next chapter.**

**First we start with Garet...**"Garet where do you plan on going with all these clothes cause I'm not letting you go on another quest intil your next birthday". Garet's grandpa said. "It okay Grandpa I'm just going on a week long vacation on the newest boat". OHHHHHHHH. "No fair Grandpa how come Garet gets to go on the S.S. Golden"? Garet sister ask. Garet got up. "Because Felix got the tickets ya brat". "Humph Fine". Then she walked away. "Garet still be carful on that boat". "Okay Grandpa I will". Then he finish packing.

**Now were with Jenna, and Mia..."**Hey Jenna thanks again for letting me borrow some of your clothes". Mia said happily. "Sure...I mean I'm sure you took care of Garet for me from what I saw at the Jupiter". Jenna said half embarrased. "Yeah I protected everyone cause we became close friends but why did you ask me about...ohhhhh" Mia said with a strange sound. "Jenna do you lo"-Jenna cover Mia's mouth. "Listen I know were girlfriends and all but don't go saying who I...love and all". "Okay okay...but girl I mean grrrrrr". "So Mia who do you like"? Jenna ask with the same strange tone in her voice. "Well...I...I'll tell you when we get to your house". So they continue to walked to Jenna's house

**Now it Isaac..."** Mom, Dad I'm sorry but Felix only got enough tickets for us".

**Isaac thinking:** This is my only chance to really hit it off with Mia, like I wanted to do on the way to Tolbi". **Back to reality:** "Fine but next time you go on a vacation take us with you, we're older and we worked harder". Isaac got up. " Worked harder huh do you remember the first two weeks of work?** Flashback**: "That it Isaac but some Psyenergy in to moving those rocks". Issac's dad said sitting in a chair. And give me a drink to."Dad huff I'm out of huff Psyenergy pass me huff a Psyenergy stone". CATCH. About ten stones went flying through the air. "DAD...OWWW. DAAAAAD". **Reality:** Good point,b ut that was only the first two weeks. Whatever just let me finish packing.

**And now finally Felix and Sheba..."**So what do you think of this Felix"? Sheba ask Felix coming out of a dressing room wearing a **HOT** bikini. "WOAH what happen to the sweet innocent Sheba cause you are FINE"! Thanks and by the way how excatly did you get these tickets. Well...**Flashback:** "Hey you you look like you've been through a lot". A man said. "Yes, so what about it." "You look like you need a vacation". "Well come to think of it all my friends might need a vacation". "Good and how many of you are there"? What? "I'm giving you free tickets to the newest boat out there". You mean. Yup S.S. Golden. Cool and that case there's eight of us. Good here you go. Thanks. Your welcomed and I expect to see you all there. **Reality: **Oh. Sheba said walking out the store with bags and her hand. "Well thank you for coming with me Felix". Then she kissed him and ran off.

**So how do you like now. I'm really trying and if you don't like romance don't read chapter 4-7 there is a lot of love and those chapters. Anyway Review.**


	3. SS Golden

**S.S Golden**

**So, I'm not that good of a writer sue me, but I do it cause I enjoy it anyway here are the reviews**

**Jenna.Fan: Sorry about the spelling errors and all, but thanks that the only nice review I've gotten. I bagn reading your story and I really enjoy it.**

**Jan2789: Okay. I'm sorry but I not really a patient person. Got it from my mom but I try to slow things down**

**Okay now that that's over lets begin chap. 3. By the way if anybody reads Tos(Tales of symphonia) stories I have two better stories there.

* * *

**

The group was at the Kalay docks about to board the S.S Golden. "Wow I can't believe we're about to get on the coolest boat in the world!" Garet said stopping his running waiting for the others. "Come on guys let's hurry." He said like he was demanding them.

"Yeah Yeah Garet we're coming lets just finish talkng to Ivan."Isaac said impatiently.

"So are you sure you don't want to come with us before we board the ship?" Felix asked still holding an extra ticket for him.

"Yes I'm fine here in Kalay, I'm just going to relax and see some old friends here." He said.

"Well ok. Can you at least give these tickets to someone in town cause they might want to come." Felix said giving him to tickets. "Some couple might be having a bad time and need to get away for a while...just think of it as a good deed your doing." Felix said walking off with everybody else.

**Kalay Docks**

"Wow, It's so beautiful, and big, and...I JUST LOVE THE SEA." Mia scream with joy at the sight of the S.S Golden.

"Calm down Mia...just think about what Isaac is thinking and this is a one and only oppertunity to score him." Jenna wispered to Mia.

"Oh right." Mia said blushing at the fact that she was acting like a child. "Well lets go board the ship shall we." She said trying to act all sophisticated.

"Whatever" Isaac said walking up to the boat...more like a yacht." So you've got the tickets Felix?" He ask.

"Yeeeeeees how many times do I have to tell you there right here" He said pulling out the tickets. "There you happy, what you problem anyway?" Felix said in an irrataited way.

"This is my only chance to hit it off with Mia and I sure to get her on this boat trip." Isaac wispered to Felix.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...HEY MIA ISAAC-Isaac covers Felix's mouth

"If you say a thing I will kill you with every earth attack I can, GOT IT." Isaac said.

"Fine". Felix said wispering something under his breath.

"So Garet who exactly do you like?" Sheba ask him. "If you tell me I'll tell you who I like." She said

"Well, I guess I'll tell you." Garet said looking at Jenna. "I like Jenna." He said turning back to Sheba

"Hmmm, you know if you want I could go talk to her for you, HEY JEN-Garet covers her mouth just like Isaac with Felix.

"Sheba I'll talk to her myself, that why I'm glad we're going on this cruise." Garet said removing his hand.

"Fine, whatever" Sheba said as her and Garet walked up to the boat with everybody else.

"Tickets"? The boat attendent ask them

"Right here" Felix gave him the tickets.

"Please enjoy your week on the S.S Golden." He said. And there journey of Love was about to begin.

* * *

**Okay I know I'm not really good with stories and all but I'm trying my hardest so please Review.**


	4. What about Ivan and Piers

**What about Ivan and Piers**

**Well I see I only got one review. Oh well I might not continue this story.**

**Lighthouse Shipper Zash:** Oh ok I understand now and believe me I'll make more chapters

**Well Now that that's out of the way let's begin, and I'm better sure you can what this chapter's about.**

While everybody else was on the S.S. Golden Ivan and Piers had went to there home town to take care of some bussiness of there own but is that all that they'll find...**First let's begin with Ivan**.

"Hmmm where should I go first...I mean Kalay has really gotten some improvment since I was gone." He said walking in to a new bar.

"Well Well if it isn't Ivan." A familiar voice to Ivan said.

"Travis...is it you old friend?" Ivan ask turning around to see a boy about his age.

"Yep it me with my brother Gary." He said walking up to Ivan. "Looks like that small kid we use to protect grew up." He said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"It's good to see you two again." He said taking out a picture of all three of them.

"Same here, so where have you be these pass two years?" Travis' brother Gary ask.

"Well after I save Master Hamlet I had to continue a journey with my friends...speaking of my friends they got these ticket to the S.S. Golden and had two left over since another friend and I didn't want to go, so how would y'all like to go?" He ask showing them the tickets.

"OF COURSE WE'D LIKE TO GO!" They said in unison. "We mean we'd love to go...but why didn't you go?" They ask in unison again.

"Well I really didn't have a reason to...no romance to share." He said sadly.

"Ohhhh" They both said in unison. "Well I have a friend that might grow feeling for you Ivan if you get to know her." Gary said grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

**Stranger's house**

"Who's house is this exactly?" Ivan ask

"A friend of Gary's named Shay, and she really better hot." Travis said

Knock Knock Gary knocked on the door..."Who is it?" A Female's voice said.

"Gary let me on in...I have friend who want to meet you." He said impatiently.

A beautiful girl about Ivan's age open the door. "Hi Gary" She said giving him a hug

"Hi Shay...I have a friend here who want to take you out somewhere." He said pushing Ivan in front of him.

"Hi" She said blushing

"Hi" Ivan said returning the favor.

"Well Gary and I are going to go on that boat criuse ok, but you to try to...you know" Travis said winking at them then walking away. And now Ivan might have something to look up to

**Now for Piers...**

**Lemuria**

Piers was walking along the empty road to the Graveyard to go visit his mother.

"Oh Mother I'm so sorry that that Tidal Wave carried me out of Lemuria, but I would have left anyway." He said putting flowers on her grave, and begining to cry. "Oh mother I wish I could bring you back ." He said sobbing uncontrolably. He must have cried for a minute when a girl that look a lot like Mia came up to him.

"Ah so you Mrs. Picard's son." She said bending over him with a tissue. "My name is Shana, it's good to meet you um?"

"Piers." He said as he stop crying so what are you doing here?" He ask

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm here to morn for my sister Shonda who was killed when the Tidal Wave struck Lemuria." She said begining to cry. "We were out playing that day cause she was so young, and or mother told us to come inside to the basement." She explained. "I was trying to help my sister get in first, for I knew what was about to happen, and threw her with a water coilum Psyenerny, but she thought it was a game and use her Psyenerny on me and send me in the house before she reach, and then..." She broke into tears again.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Piers said as he hug her to comfer her. Then she pulled him into a kiss, then borke it

"Oh I'm sorry about that it just...I haven't hade anybody to talk to about this and I really need a close friend." She said getiing up. "I'll be leaving now."

"W-wait. Piers said grabbing her. "How would you like to go somewhere and talk about this with me...say alone in ancient Lemuria?" He said grabbing her hand.

Sure. She said hugging him.

**So how did you like. I did this for all the Ivan and Piers lovers out there. Next chapter I'll get back to everybody else. Read and Review.**


	5. Felix and Sheba

**Felix and Sheba**

**Hi everybody, first I'd like to say that thanksgiving was great, but now that christmas is here I'm really gonna have something to be thankful for. Anyway I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, now to anwser reviews. **

**Jennafan: **I know I was kinda thinking that everybody should have some one to love. Anyway thanks for you review.

**Shiny Milotic: **Okay I updated, not soon, but I updated with more romance between Felix and Sheba. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Trixie's girl: **Ooooook that was a strange starting for you review, but when I played the first game I just thought that Isaac and Mia made a great couple. Anyway thanks for your review.

**There, now that that's over, lets begin please.**

As the group arrived on the boat the captain ran up to them. "Welcome to the S.S. Golden, If you'll follow me I show you to your rooms." He said walking off. "These are your rooms."

"Um, captain sir, there's only three rooms." Sheba said.

"Yes I see that, and?" He said.

"Well...there's six of us." Jenna awnsered his question.

"Hmmm, your right, well guess you'll all just have to divide into three groups of two and share a room." He said running off.

"Well...how are we supposed to divide?"Mis ask then began thinking to herself. I don't care, as long as I'm in the same room with Isaac.

"Uhhh, I have an idea" Felix said taking out six straws. "See two straws

have the same color, we'll randomly pick out a straw and what ever that color is the two people with the same color we share a room." He explained to the group.

"Hmmm, that not a bad idea Felix." Isaac said to him.

"Well let's not stand here, let just get it on with" Garet said.

"Okay, everyone pick a straw out of my hand." Felix said to them.

Issac and Jenna grab a straw at the same time. "...Red" Isaac said

"...Blue" Jenna did the same. Then Garet and Mia grabbed their straws. "...BLUE!" Garet yelled excitedly.

"...RED" Mia did the same.

"Then that leaves me and Sheba with-" Felix was cut off.

"Yellow." Sheba finish for him.

"Well, we have our rooms, lets go in them." Isaac said running in one of the rooms.

"Ok, whatever." Garet said going in another.

**Inside Felix and Sheba's room**

"F-Felix, I've something I want to tell you." Sheba said all hot in bother.

Felix walked up to her, licked his finger then touch her arm."Szzzzz, you all hot and bother, so what do you want to tell me?" He ask pulling her into a hug.

"W-w-well, I want to..." She tried to get the words out her mouth, but couldn't, then Felix wispered in her ear.

"You want to make sweet passionate love to me." He said

Gasp "H-how did you know?" Sheba said almost breaking out into tears.

"Sheba, I have a sister who want to do the same thing to Gar...I mean I can't say." He said, then he pulled her into a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for about five minutes before the broke for air. "Tonight maybe, and who know I might have a gift for you then." He said walking out of the room.

**Ok, Personitly, I not the romantic type, but I sis i think she over did the chap.**

**Sis: No I didn't, You just wouldn't understand love unless you got in to a fight about it.**

**Me: Whatever, anyway please review...for my sisters sake as well.**


End file.
